


Going Up

by coffeebuddha



Series: Jealousy Verse [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeebuddha/pseuds/coffeebuddha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek isn't exactly worried about the elevator when they get on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joey112](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joey112/gifts).



> Set during 3x03, _Scared to Death_.

Derek isn't exactly worried about the elevator when they get on it. He's been on older, ricketier ones before without a single problem, so he's still not ready to get concerned even when it freezes. Besides, teasing Reid will never be less fun than fretting over a possible mechanical error that they aren't able to control anyway. He feels kind of zen about the whole thing--he dated a girl who taught yoga in college, and while he never wants to do another downward dog for the rest of his life, there's something to be said for inner peace--and a little bit like he's back in the sixth grade and pulling on Stacy Sullivan's pigtails, but then the elevator jerks and lurches, and all he feels is tight, hot panic in the back of his throat.

Reid is freaking out, and Derek is pretty much right there with him. He wants to reach out and touch him, grab him, hug him. Do  _something_ to calm Reid down and prove to himself that the other man is right there. Reid brushes against him when he reaches to press at the elevator buttons, and it's not enough, but it's still more than he really deserves, and he takes comfort in the warm rub of skin on skin. It's enough, at least, to make him push himself off of the wall and try to pry the doors open when Reid asks him to, but they're stuck, and the elevator's not moving, and the walls are getting tighter while his panic's getting wider and wider, blocking off his throat so he can't breathe. Reid's right there, so, so close, and Derek needs. He  _needs_ , but Reid's eyes are squeezed closed and when he opens his mouth, the name that slips out is a small, squeaky, "Hotch."

Moments later, the elevator starts moving up again, but Derek's stomach still feels like it's falling.


End file.
